The Lake
by Living Time
Summary: In the New World, Sanji comes across a lake. Of course with his luck he falls in, also with his luck it's cursed. Now the Straw hats have to live with the curse. But how will Zoro live with this? Wait what?  ZoSan, gender bender, multi chap.
1. Sick

**I'm trying my hand's at a multi chap. Tell me what you think of this Chapter. I'm posting the second one tomorrow**(If it is already posted, than I guess it's tomorrow)** It'll be a gender bender **(Not your tea, Hmm try earl gray then)** and ZoSan **(Three guesses who gets gender bent)**. ****Also I no own One Piece. I think we all know why.**

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!" Called out the rubber captain from his normal spot on the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, he was loud enough that everyone could hear his call; followed by the shout from Nami as he shot off to the island to cause trouble or find meat, which ever came first.<p>

"Damn it, Sanji go after him!"

"HAI NAMI-SWAN!" The cook swooned to the beautiful navigator. Knowing that this is where his speed (From running from the Okama for two years) came in handy, as he could run over the water using his sky walk. Making it so that he could chase after the wild captain if need be. Jumping down from the deck till he was maybe a foot near the water he began to sprint. Soon he reached the island he turning and looking back at the ship from the beach he guessed that it would take the rest of the crew at least a half hour on the Mini Merry, minus whoever took watch. Though with Franky upgrading all the things on the ship (along with the ship itself) it might take less time._ 'Better start looking for Luffy. Wonder if there is a town, otherwise I'll have to look in the forest.'_ Sighing he preformed another series of sky walks, going up this time, to take a look around the island with a bird's-eye view.

As it turned out the island wasn't very big, only a few miles wide and about the same length-wise. The forest wasn't very thick and in the center their was a huge lake, about a third the size of the island. And of course the beach, but from what he could see the island was uninhabited._ 'Just my luck, now I have to find Luffy _and_ keep him from drowning in the lake.' _Thought Sanji.

He started his descent from the highest point of his sky walk when one of the many unnaturally strong, and unavoidable wind gusts that came with the strange weather (They made the first half's weather seem normal) he had grown used to since coming to the New World picked up. Unlike the last one where he had been on deck and able to hold onto something to avoid getting blown off (Not Chopper and Brook though Luffy had to save them with his gomu gomu no mi powers), he was in the air and couldn't avoid it or use another sky walk to get higher. So instead he curled up into a ball and began praying that he wouldn't get blown into the lake. To bad God hated him.

As he hit the water he lost his breath instinctively opening his for air, but he was in the water (And he wasn't a fishman). It burned as it went down his throat_ 'This isn't normal water.'_ He thought losing consciousness.

By the time a rubber arm wrapped around his torso pulling him towards his Captain he had already sunk to the bottom of the lake.

~*ZS*~

"I guess the wind isn't to bad as long as we have Nami-san to tell us when they will happen." Usopp looked around the island. They had made it their in record time when most small boats would be blown out of the water by the same gust.

"Yah Nami-sis is SUPA that way I just hope cook-bro wasn't usin' his whole flying thingy when it hit. For us it cut the travel time in half, but if might send him to the next island for all we know. Now that wouldn't be to SUPA."

"Ahh! He could be injured we need a doctor!"

"Yo ho ho, you are the doctor doctor-san."

"Oh, right"

Nami rolled her eye's at her companions antics. Secretly she was a little worried about Sanji, she had seen a black figure in the distance high above the island get blown down by the wind. Robin (Who had desided to stay on the ship with Zoro) had seen it to but both women agreed it didn't look like he had gotten blown off the island, and if he was hurt Luffy would find him.

"GUYS!" Her stomach dropped, Luffy appeared from the forest lining the beach, he sounded scared. Luffy rarely got scared and she had only witnessed true fear from her Captain a handful of times, and this was one of them. "WE NEED TO GET SANJI BACK TO THE SHIP! HE FELL IN THE LAKE! HE WON'T STOP SHAKING!" At least if he was shaking that meant he was breathing, but shaking could mean-

"He might be having a seizure! We need to get him back to the sick bay on the ship!"

"He probably fell from a sky walk. Me and Robin saw a black speck above the island as the gust came." Nami looked at the Captain running towards the Mini Merry where the group of four stood.

"I'll use a Coup de Vent to get to the Sunny faster. Lets get on the Merry, strap Cook-bro in one of the seats. This is not SUPA."

"We need to keep him from being jostled to much, if it is a seizure he could bite his tongue off by accident and bleed to death."

"I'll help Luffy-san strap Cook-san in." The skeleton looked at his approaching nakama. Even without skin or face muscles they could still tell he was scared from his voice, after losing a crew not once but two times, he worried about the crew he had just gotten back not wanting to lose the same crew twice.

Luffy finished his sprint kicking up about five feet of sand, panting he looked at the four nakama stood on the beach next to the Mini Merry. They all couldn't help but look at the wet shivering figure of the cook. He looked horrible, he was shaking so bad it was a wonder that Luffy could hold him, his lips and fingers were blue, and most terrifying he was unconscious. "Now isn't the time to stand around we need to get him back to Sunny!" He shouted looking at the gaping four.

"RIGHT!"

~*ZS*~

"I think I heard Luffy shouting."

"Really Swordsman-san I think so to, something about drowning and shivering."

"You think it was about the shit-cook?"

"Maybe, they are heading back pretty fast."

"Robin let's get the sick bay ready as best we can."

"Worried?"

Zoro turned to the woman looking her straight in the face "I am the first mate, of course I'm worried, the crew needs a cook. Reverse-brow is the best in all the seas, and also the only one who can deal with Luffy. If he is injured the whole crew is injured." Robin blinked, sometimes the swordsman would give speeches that could rival even Dragon's, while most of the time he talked only a handful of times and that was to fight with the cook. This was one of the former's times. "Something's changing, that island is giving me the shivers. Nothing good can come from them coming back so soon, we need to get ready for anything bad just in case."

"Right Swordsman-san." She smiled_ 'he really is worthy to be first mate of the Pirate King'_

~*ZS*~

Soon the entire crew was on the deck, minus the doctor and cook. It was actually one of the few times that the crew was quiet. They sat around looking at the door to the sick bay wondering when the doctor would come out with news on Sanji. Nothing broke the silence but an occasional cry from the over emotional cyborg in the background as he was comforted by the archaeologist and skeleton musician.

After about a half an hour, Nami couldn't take it anymore "What the hell are we doing! Sanji would be pissed at all of us for just moping around like this! The log pose is set, lets go to the next island! Maybe someone might know more about the lake and can tell us about what might have happened." The crew just looked at Nami her word's began to sink in.

Luffy nodded "Yosh! Lets go! To Whateverislandisnext!" he said the last part really fast as if it was the name of the island. The crew chuckled at the captain's antics, and some of the tension that had entered the air began to drain away, and even Franky stopped crying.

Suddenly the sick bay doors opened, and they turned to the door tension coming back at the look on the little reindeerman's face "He's very sick, we need someone on watch at all times. He still hasn't stopped shaking since we brought him here. I couldn't risk putting an IV in so if he doesn't stop shaking soon or wake up things could get bad."

"Bad how?"

"He could dehydrate, loose strength, and eventually..." Chopper didn't complete the sentence but they all knew the unspoken word. _Die._

~*ZS*~

_He burned. He Hurt. It felt like when he broke his back, only worse it was coupled with the pain of falling on a burner. A human sized burner. "KILL ME" he wanted to cry out, but his lips wouldn't move, no they itched as if someone was tattooing them with fire. He wanted to rip his insides out, he could feel them moving inside him making room for something that he didn't have, but he couldn't move his arms, nor his legs, he could the muscles becoming smaller, not weaker but different, but how it hurt. His chest hurt to it felt like the burning in his lips only worse and in a larger area. "KILL ME, OH GOD KILL ME PLEASE!"_

~*ZS*~

Zoro looked down at the Cook, he could see the pain in his sudden jerks and movements their was less shivering then earlier and he knew he should go get Chopper to get the lifesaving IV in but he had noticed something weird about the cook. Now that he could see the cook nearly still he could see that his lips looked fuller and his hair longer getting longer as he looked, but that wasn't what caught his eye, the cooks body was becoming slimmer and losing muscle-mass giving him a more womanly shape. Then it hit him like Luffy on his way to an all you could eat meat buffet (much harder than bricks) "CHOPPER, GET IN HERE NOW! THE LAKE WAS CURSED!"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	2. Waking Up

**Hey there, guess it's tomorrow huh, So I'm posting this hope you like it. M for moments of nakedness. Also I no own One Piece wish I did but I don't.**

** PS I would love you forever if you told me what you think**

* * *

><p>Zoro threw the covers from around Sanji's waist to the floor. As it fluttered down Zoro unbuttoned the dress shirt that the cook was wearing and took it off. Without looking at Sanji he then did the same thing with his pants and boxers. This is when he finally looked at the chef.<p>

Sanji's body wasn't his, his hair now reached past his shoulders, the shoulders were more narrow than before matching his graceful neck that didn't have an adam's apple, and his chest, Zoro gulped, those breasts most defiantly weren't a guy's.

"Zoro! What do you mean the-OH MY GOD! SANJI!" Zoro turned to the tiny doctor, who was staring at the naked cook. His eye's were bugging out of his head.

"Go get Luffy and Robin," Zoro took the cooks thin wrist in his hand "Reverse-brow's pulse is returning to normal, with any luck he'll wake up soon. But if he wakes up like this I want someone here who can hold him down, and this is something that the captain should be the first to know. Then tell the others but make sure they don't come in here." The doctor looked at the swordsman, he didn't think he had Zoro say that many words at one time before. "Chopper! Now!"

"Right, keep an eye on him, and put the sheet back on." The doctor ran out to the small crowd that had formed in front of the medical room.

"Chopper-bro what's going on."  
>"I'll tell everyone in a minute, Zoro needs Luffy and Robin in there, everyone else go to the aquarium room and I'll tell everyone what's going on." They looked at the doctor, his serious look told them that they should do exactly what he said to do.<p>

"Alright doctor-san, captian-san?"  
>"Right" he pulled down Hat so it partially covered his eyes "Do what Chopper said we'll be down as soon as we can."<p>

"Make sure Sanji-kun is alright." Nami turned around and began heading towards the stairway, soon everyone was heading to the stairs every now and then looking back at the sick bay. As soon as the crew was gone Robin opened the door and they walked in.

~*ZS*~

_The pain had stopped, but he still felt strange his body tingled all over with the pins and needles feeling. He could hear voices, they were becoming clearer,_ "Will this get in the way of Sanji's dream?"

_What? In the way of his dream what did that mean what happened?_ "No I don't think so, 'sides when would the shit-cook give up just because of something like this. I don't think it messed with his core strength, but we won't know till he wakes up"

"Do you think that Cook-san is fully...?"

"Probably, but again we won't be sure till he wakes up."_ What? What happened? Open eyes open. I need to know!_

~*ZS*~

"Cook-san is waking up." They all looked at the bed where Sanji was laying down. Her* eyes were fluttering.

"Robin use your Hana Hana no mi powers so Reverse-brow won't see anything."

"Why?"

"Luffy it makes sense we should tell her first"

"Did you just call me 'her' Marimo?"

"Never mind Robin."

The cooks eyes were wide, with that high of a voice the cook couldn't have not known, or at least begin to guess. "W-what's with my voice?" She cover her mouth and sat up, really fast. She looked down at her still naked body and began to hyperventilate.

"Sanji! Sanji calm down don't-"

"AAAHHHHHH-"

"I told you shit-cook don't scream." Zoro had put his hand on the cooks mouth. Turning to Robin "Go get her some clothes." She nodded and left.

"Sanji's shaking again!"

"It's shock, go get Chopper, Luffy."

"Right!" After Luffy left Zoro took his hand from the cook's mouth. She was still shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide. Sighing he lifted the sheet from where it had fallen on the floor for the second time that day and wrapped the cook in it.

"Curly-brow, Reverse-brow, Shit-cook, Curly-cook" When this didn't do anything after this he decided to risk it. "Shit-cook I used your kitchen."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!" She stood up, forgetting that she was naked and kicked Zoro straight into (not though, Chopper would be mad) the wall.

"Glad to have you back Shit-cook, you acting like a little girl was getting old really fast." Zoro smiled from his indent (Chopper was going to kill both of them later) in the wall. _'At least Sanji's strength hasn't changed.'_ But he stopped smiling and looked away when he realized something. "Please cover up though."

~*ZS*~

The crew, other than those above deck, looked at the ceiling.

"Well at least we know Sanji-chan** is back to normal."

"Wonder what Swordsman-bro told her?"

"Yo ho ho, maybe he asked what color her panties will be."

"I don't think so."

"Do you think that the thud was Sanji putting Zoro through the wall?"

"Don't worry Chopper-bro I'll fix it later"

"When?"

"After they're not in there." He didn't want to have to fix something twice.

~*ZS*~

"I believe that these all should fit cook-san." Robin was still smiling from coming in the room and finding the swordsman and cook blushing and looking away from each other with the latter wrapped in the sheet.

"Thanks Robin-chan, when we reach the next port I'll look for a tailor to altar some of my suits, and give these back to you." The girl said plucking at the pants and shirt, not even looking at the undergarments.

"Let me help you with the bra cook-san" The archeologist said noticing the cooks behavior. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed the discarded bra and put it on the blushing blond. Adjusting the clasp she then grabbed the underwear and handed it to her. "Unless you want me to help with those to."

The blond blushed more if possible. "N-no thank you Robin-chan." She put her left leg in them and repeated with her right one. She then grabbed the pants and put them on and found that they were to short. "Robin-chan they're to short."

Robin frowned "Stand up straight please cook-san"

"Sure Robin-chan" after doing what Robin said to do. The archeologist circled the cook.

"Hmm, seems like your still the same height as before no wonder navigator-san's pants don't fit you. I thought that you might have gotten shorter, but I guess not let me get you one of my pairs. I'll also see about shoes. Try on the shirt cook-san I'll be right back." Robin left taking the pants with her. When she went outside she saw Zoro was leaning against the wall looking like he might fall asleep where he stood. "You should sleep swordsman-san."

"In a minute I need to tell Sanji something." He blushed "Is she decent?"

"Never took you as the shy type swordsman-san."

"Not it's just a little weird is all."

"Knock first, sadly navigator-san's pants didn't fit, so right now cook-san doesn't have any." She noted that Zoro had said Sanji not one of the many nick-names he normally used.

"Thanks."

Robin walked off smiling _'Things are going to get much more interesting around here.'_

~*ZS*~

"So why are you here Marimo?"

"Once we found out that the lake was cursed we turned around and headed back to the island, but when it came back into view it vanished. Nami thinks that the lake island might have been a mirage island, and that we might never see it again."

Sanji's eyes widened at that then he just started laughing. "Whats so funny cook?" Zoro was getting worried. Most people would have started crying when told they might be stuck as the opposite gender for the rest of their lives.

"I-it's just, hah ha, th-that I ran from those damn okama for, ha hah, two, ha, years. Six months of that was running, ha, from that queen and his-her-it's claws. Trying to avoid something like this" She indicated her body, finishing laughing, "from happening. I finally get back to the crew and away from them, and _this_ happens." She smiled at Zoro causing him to blush. "And I find I don't mind it that much, mostly because I can still kick your ass"

"You caught me of guard is all, I can beat you easily."

"Whatever cyclops, let me get pants and shoes. Then lets spar."

"Fine with me." Zoro walked out of the room and Robin came back in.

"These should fit also I found a pair of boots of mine that had steel toes. I thought you might like to try them on."

"Thanks Robin-chan." He took the pants from Robin and put them on, like the shirt they were black, the boots to, and surprisingly they both fit unlike the jeans that she had brought earlier. "They fit! Thanks Robin-chan, now to beat the Marimo's ass."

As the blonde walked out Robin chuckled knowing that everything was starting to go back to normal, or what qualified as normal for the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* Sanji will be refered to as 'she' from now on just because it's less confusing than switch back and forth<p>

** Nami will refer to Sanji as Sanji-chan, cause -kun is for boys. Just so ya know if you haven't guessed


	3. Party

**Hey there, third chapter here. Hmm don't have much to say I guess. Maybe just a hint of things to come might come up? Also Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD YOU ZORO!"<p>

"Che, just wanted to see if curly-cook could still fight, seems as bad as always."

"Yeah right, shitty-swordsman I kicked your ass."

"Chopper helped." Actually Chopper had rammed into Zoro in walk point* knocking him off the ship, but before that Sanji _had_ been beating him. Not that Zoro would admit it though.

"You could have hurt her, for all you could have known Sanji could've been weakened by turning into a girl."

"Chopper-bro trust me, from the look of that dent I'd have to say Sanji-sis is just as strong as before." Franky motioned with his huge hand back at the sick bay that he had just had to fix, now he had to replant the tree. AGAIN. He really hated Zoro and Sanji's fights, they always led to the tree being ripped up.

"Sorry Franky, Marimo was trying to snap me out of shock and it sort of just happened."

"Only The Monster Trio" Mumbled Franky walking off trying not to think about how cute the cook's face had been when he told him that. _'Looks like I can add another person to the list of people-who-I-can't-stay-angry-at**.'_

"Sanji can you make dinner, I'm HUNGRY." Everyone chuckled, seemed like life on the Sunny _had _returned to normal, going on like they had never ran into the Lake Island and Sanji had always been a girl. Brook had even asked what color her panties were. Of course this was followed by Usopp having to fish the devil fruit user out of the water.

"Sure it's getting late."

"LETS HAVE A PARTY!"

"We had one three days ago."

"That was three days ago" He whined looking at the cook with his best puppy-dog look.

The cook rolled her eye's. "Whatever captain, everyone what do you think."

"Sanji-sis, you up to it?"

"No Franky, I'm asking so I can say sorry can't do it." She rolled her eyes and looked at him placing her hands on her waist. "Why the hell do you think I'm asking?"

"Sorry Sanji, won't ask again." The large cyborg hated to admit it but as a woman, Sanji had spunk.

"I don't get it."

"Yo ho ho what do you not get Doctor-san?"

"Sanji just said he couldn't do it, why would Franky say he won't ask again"

"Chopper, that was sarcasm. USOPP! Teach Chopper about lying." Nami looked at the sharpshooter. "Just not how. Do that and I'll raise your dept."

"Yes Nami."

~*ZS*~

As it turned out the party was a good idea, it gave them all an excuse to think about sleeping arrangements the next day and just fall asleep on the deck. Hell for all they knew Luffy did this on purpose. Soon Zoro and Nami got into a drinking contest, Brook introduced a new song about their newest misadventure, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp doing the chopstick dance, Luffy gorging himself on Sanji's cooking the cook unable to get a break in, and Robin reading a book while drinking a glass of wine. After about an hour of this Zoro, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and even Luffy were passed out and Sanji was on her way.

Walking up to the roof of the kitchen, she collapsed on the chair next to Robin. "Stupid Luffy with his stupid parties."

"Normally you collapse in the kitchen cook-san."

"I know I just don't want to be alone tonight." Robin looked at the younger girl who had already fallen asleep. She smiled and pulled the chair with the blonde closer then turning back to her book she continued as if Sanji had never come up there.

~*ZS*~

"GET UP! ALL OF YOU THERES AN ISLAND COMING UP!"

They all groaned looking at the cook then jumping up as if they didn't just have a party the night before. Sanji had the door to the kitchen open and they could smell eggs and bacon from the inside and rushed to them. Well except for Zoro, he kept on sleeping but that was normal to. So was the next part of the of the ritual Sanji walked over and kicks the swordsman. Swordsman wakes up. Growls 'shit-cook' at her.

The next part wasn't normal. Zoro grabs the cooks legs, pulled her down to the ground, and _snuggles_ with her. THEN he fully woke up realized what he was doing and pushed the cook away, both of them blushing. Looking around the ship decided that it was empty. Sighing, they headed into the kitchen silently promising not to EVER mention that again. Little did they know a certain archeologist had put eyes above the kitchen door and had seen the whole thing.

~*ZS*~

"Alright, since this island seems inhabited than we can restock and get new clothes for Sanji-chan" They had just finished breakfast and Nami like always was making the plan for who stays and who goes.

"I need to make some SUPA changes to the ship, so I need everyone off the ship for awhile."

"Guess that will have to do. What changes are you making?"

"The SUPA SURPRISE changes." The cyborg put his giant forearms together touching the ceiling.

"Swordsman-san why don't you go with cook-san to the tailor and carry her suits?"

"Che, sure." Sanji muttered something under her breath.

"What you say shit-cook?" Zoro looked at the cook who was sitting across from her.

"I said your going to get your shitty marimo ass lost like always."

"Wanna fight."

"No, I want you to go get my suits." The cook stood up grabbing a cigarette from the pocket of the tight jeans she was wearing. They all looked at the cook, this was the first time any of them heard of her refusing to fight.

"Sanji are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?"

"You just said 'no' to fighting with Zoro." The cook shrugged. Lighting the cigarette that she had put in her mouth a moment ago, then she signaled the swordsman to follow her.

"I just want my suits."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>*Have you seen Chopper's new walk point. It's HUGE!<p> 


	4. New Shoes

**Hey there, chapter four is here now just thought you should know. Also I don't own this computer much less One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Shit-cook, why the hell do you have so many suits?" Zoro was struggling to see over the pile of newly altered suits. He had already walked the wrong way twice, so he needed to keep an eye on the cook. He didn't want to hear about his bad sense of direction a third time today. He readjusted the suits so he could see at least part of the cook, to bad it was her ass, her nice ass.

"Because unlike you I believe in changing everyday." She turned to the swordsman. "Why are you blushing?"

"Che, heats getting to me, under all these suits I don't see how it can't. Why can't you carry them?" It was true the cook could have been carrying them but then again...

"Snuggling. You owe me." Yeah that's why he was carrying all the suits. "Besides I need to try on shoes."

"Huh?" Zoro looked at the cook "You have shoes." He looked down at her feet. They had a pair of black cowboy boots that looked sturdy but most likely that when Sanji used Diable Jambe they would burn to a crisp

The cook rolled her eyes. "Robin-chan's boots are nice, but they aren't fireproof. To bad we can't just get my old shoes re-sized." He was right, as it was they had gotten weird looks from the tailor about getting men's suits re-tailored to fit a woman.

"Fine, to bad we can't just drop these off at the ship."

"Franky said to stay away for three hours and we've still got an hour left, 'sides they're giving you an excuse to stare at my ass." Fuck she had noticed.

"Why would I stare at your ass Reverse-brow?" His blush coming back. As much as he hated to admit it but the cook _was_ his type. With his long legs, blonde hair, deep endless eyes, and even the attitude. The flexibility was just a bonus.

"How would I know the workings of the mind of a marimo?"

The rest of the way to the next shop the swordsman sulked. What he failed to notice was that the cook hadn't said to stop.

~*ZS*~

"Well ma'am I don't know if we have any fireproof dress shoes with steel toes, in men or women, right now. But we do have some boots that are fireproof with steel toes that were special ordered. The person who was suppose to pick them up never came." The store clerk hadn't even blinked at the question. But then again in the New World Brook, Chopper, and Franky didn't even get any second looks. The man walked into the back of the store and brought out a box and put it on the counter. "They're very nice, the person who ordered them is from the first half of the Grand Line. I guess that they didn't make it." He shrugged apparently this happened often. "They also sent a note to go with it, which is a little odd. Why would you want to send a note to yourself?"

The two pirates looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe they finally got a lucky break. The clerk then opened the box. Sanji gasped, the shoes were beautiful, she would have thought that back before the Lake too. They were black leather, ankle high, and had maybe two inch heels on them. "How much do they cost?"

The clerk shrugged "They were already paid for and the likelihood of finding anyone else who'll take them is slim to none."

"Really?" The cook smiled, both Zoro and the clerk blushed neither man could help it. The cook was just to damn cute for her own good. Then she looked down at the note under the shoes "What the hell." She picked up a note under it. "This is my name."

Zoro looked over her shoulder and the note _had_ the Reverse-brow's name on it. "Open it."

"Really Zoro I was thinking about burying under a tree or something."

"Shut up."

"Lets wait till we're back on the ship so everyone can find out at once." Turning to the clerk she nodded, "Thank you for your help."

"Have a good day now." After they left he turned back to his work. "What a cute couple." He mumbled. This is the only time in the history of the world that someone had called Roronoa Zoro cute.

~*ZS*~

"Hello swordsman-san, cook-san."

"Robin-chan why are you waiting out here?"

"Because I want everyone here for the SUPA unveiling of Sunny-go's upgrades." The three on the dock looked up at the massive cyborg. Luckily someone had taken pity on the swordsman and given him a bag to put the suits in, because it took close to a hour for everyone to get back.

"Is everyone here now?"

"Yo ho ho, everyone in the flesh. Oh but I have no flesh."

"SUPA! Everyone on deck."

"Finally, anymore time and I would fine you 100 beli per minute of making us stand here."

After a few minutes of everyone getting onto the deck. "Franky I don't know if you know but nothing has changed."

"It's the inside that's changed Sanji-sis, come on." The cyborg began walking towards the bedrooms, and Zoro noticed something that was different.

"Wasn't there less doors earlier?" The cyborg nodded and was and walked to the door closest to the kitchen.

"I would like to show you Luffy's room!" He opened it revealing a very nice room with a hammock, a large version of their jolly roger was painted on the ceiling, and a dresser for clothes. "Well what do you think? Everyone has their own room now. Sanji's is on the other side of the kitchen, Robin's and Nami's are above her's, Mine and Usopp's are near the workshops, Chopper's and Brook's are near the medical room, and Zoro's is next to Luffy's." As soon as he finished talking everyone began to run all over the ship looking for their rooms (except Zoro he had to take Sanji's suits to her room first). Chopper nearly cried when he saw his room, connected to the medical room, with its small soft bed and a small cherry blossom bonsai. Robin smiled at the bookshelf with her extra books that hadn't fit in the library. Usopp nearly cried at the sight of his room as now he had an art room as well as a workshop. Franky put the finishing touch to his room, a fridge for his cola. Luffy began bouncing around his room like a crazy person with rubber powers (**wait a minute... that is him!**). Sanji nodded as Zoro put the suits into his closet, her room was connected to the kitchen allowing easy access that wouldn't wake up Luffy and had a beautiful picture of the sea in it. Brook sat down at the desk in his and began to write a new song inspired by his music themed room. Nami nearly rolled on her floor, the carpet had a beli print on it. And when Zoro finished with the suits he checked out his room, simple green and black, very spartan, Franky knew him well. Soon everyone was in the kitchen discussing their rooms.

That was at least till Zoro brought up the mystery of the boots. So a few minutes later the boots were on the table and everyone was quiet as Robin read the note.

"_Dear Sanji-boy,_

_I hope you are doing well, though I guess if you are reading this then you probably found Mirage Lake (and with your luck fell in). Mirage Lake is a very special lake it changes peoples gender, Because it was once home to the Horu Horu no Me. BUT Sanji-boy you should know that this effect is irreversible even with the the powers of the Horu Horu no Me. Also it is impossible to find the island a second time. Say hi to Muggy-boy for me._

_Hope you like the boots,_

_Emporio Ivankov_

_Revolutionary Officer_

_Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom"_

Robin looked up at Sanji, "Well at least Ivan-san gave you some boots. But I wonder why he didn't tell you about the island before you left?" Sanji didn't respond the rest of the crew looked at the cook. She looked upset, really upset (like Nami on her period only worse).

"Damn shitty-okama probably found that it would funny. I was on that island for two years, no normal people in sight only crossdressers and transgenders. He chased after me for six months with those claws. Next time I see him I'll kill him." She then walked over to the door connecting to her room from the kitchen and slammed the door. It was so quiet in the room that they heard the lock snick behind her.

~*ZS*~

Sanji didn't come out for dinner. Nami actually dipped her fingers into her own pocket and bought them all dinner, and did the same when the cook didn't make breakfast. When lunch rolled around though she told them all to fend for themselves Luffy was just to damn expensive. Zoro decided he had enough of the reverse-brow acting like a little girl who had her favorite teddy ripped (he had seen Perona act like that enough to know) and get her out of the room.

Knocking on the door did nothing, he had done that a few times. So he broke the door handle and walked in. He looked around the room and landed on the giant bed that the cook had fallen in love with at first sight. Her head was buried in a pillow and the boots were thrown in opposite corners of the room. Sighing he went over and sat on the end of the bed, when Sanji didn't move he began to worry. "Sanji?" He reached over and shook her shoulder. The chef muttered and turned over, she was asleep, it looked like she had been crying. "Baka-cook, now I have to worry about you." He muttered and smiled slightly, leaning over he kissed her on the forehead. Standing up he went to look for Franky, he would be mad to know that the door was already broken, but at least they knew how the cook was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	5. Posters

**Hey there, new chapter here. To the people who have reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Those who haven't...well I guess I still do love you just not as much:D**

* * *

><p>Zoro opened his eyes he could smell sausage, eggs, and fresh biscuits. <em>'Looks like Sanji finally decided to get up'<em> sighing the swordsman got up and stretched he thought about yesterday before Franky had yelled at him. What he had told the sleeping cook, and what the hell did he mean. Before the Lake his feelings for the chef had been easy, a rivalry, but now...

What did he feel?

~*ZS*~

"SANJI! FEED ME!" Sanji almost fell over as the monkey slammed into her, followed by him wrapping his rubbery limbs around the cook. Sanji rolled her eyes, kicked him off , ignored the whining captain than began plating the food. Soon the rest of the crew came in. Robin and Nami asked if she was alright and Sanji smiled and apologized for her outburst. Finally Zoro came into the kitchen he looked at Sanji looked at the plate waiting for him looked back at Sanji, who smiled, Zoro then looked back at the plate, grabbed it muttered thanks and left as if his hair was on fire.

Sanji blinked, shrugged and turned back to getting twelfths for Luffy, breakfast with the Straw Hats left no room for thought. A few minutes later the swordsman came back in to put his plate in the sink. "A marine ship is approaching so finish up." He walked back out.

"Yosh, lets have some fun!" The captain left the kitchen forgetting about his fifteenths, followed by Franky, Ussop, Brook, Robin, and Chopper all of them chatting about this or that. Till the only ones left were Nami and Sanji. Sanji finished picking up and put the leftovers in the fridge (thank the marines for that one).

"You going to fight Sanji-chan?"

"Of course got to stay in shape if I want to kick that shitty okama's ass, even if these shoes are comfortable." Nami looked down at the cooks feet and noticed that she was wearing the boots from the last island (They had left in the middle of the night because Luffy ate the mayors pet chicken). They looked pretty good on her. Nodding the redhead went out to join the rest of the crew. After Sanji put the last of the plates in the sink she went out to the deck.

She walked over to stand on Zoro's good side, "If I beat more than you then your doing all the dishes." The man grunted in reply and drew two of his swords. She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious cyclops, there's a lot of dishes."

He pulled out his third sword, what can you say he didn't like to do dishes. _'That and I don't want to be near Sanji right now.'_ he thought then he put thoughts aside as the first wave of marines came onto the ship.

~*ZS*~

Zoro was grumbling, his hands were wet and he had a bandage on his right shoulder. Sanji had beat one more marine than he had. If he hadn't been hit by a marine sniper he would have won! He really hated dishes. Luckily the cook wasn't in the room, she had gotten hit by the same sniper before he had found the bastard. But Sanji had still gotten hurt, Chopper said it wasn't bad, like Zoro it was a near hit, but this was the first chance since the Lake that the reindeer doctor had an opportunity to examine her and see what the effects of the gender change were on the cook. So Zoro was doing the dishes as fast as he could since he really didn't want to deal with the cook, but he still wanted to.

_CRASH!_ Zoro dropped the dish he was holding shattering into pieces, had he really fallen for the cook?

~*ZS*~

A few weeks passed life went on like it always had. The only different thing was Zoro, every time he saw the cook he immediately found an excuse to leave, but when they came across an island or marines he wouldn't leave her side and even on a few occasions defend her. Then as soon as it was just the crew on the Sunny-go he would vanish to the crows nest or his room, only to reappear to eat then vanish again.

It was getting annoying. _'Stupid swordsman he's really getting on my nerves, even more than when I was a guy' _Sanji blinked._'Isn't he?'_ The cook stopped what she was doing. And thought about it then she relized something. _'I'm forgetting what it was like to be a guy!'_

~*ZS*~

"Well you seem perfectly fine Sanji," Chopper swirled around in his swivel chair and looked at the cook on the exam table "but there is a hormonal imbalance."

"Hormonal imbalance?"

"Yeah I think you might be going to get your period."

"Period!" The cook yelped, she knew what it was but she hadn't really thought about it.

"Its been six-and-a-half weeks, I actually expected you to have it sooner, but your hormones probably finished going to normal level, I noted that after your exam that you had a little higher testosterone then most women and the opposite with estrogen, but now it is the normal level as far as the testosterone goes." The doctor looked at the confused cook, he continued anyway. "Your estrogen level is about what most woman's are right before their period, so don't panic if you start tonight, alright?"

"Uhhh, I guess, thanks Chopper. What about the memory problem?"

"I don't know, explain it to me again."

"It's like when I was little. I see a boy, but I can't remember being a boy. I have the memories but they don't feel like mine."

"Hmm, well I don't know what to say but I want you to keep two journals." The doctor walked over to his desk and pulled out two notebooks. He brought them over and put them in the cooks lap. "One for memories, the other for the present. Write in both every day, alright?"

"Yes, Chopper thank you. You're a really good doctor."

"Shut up, bastard I don't need your complements!" (Happy dance)

~*ZS*~

"Oi, everyone!" Nami called out. "The News Coo brought new wanted posters!"

Soon everyone was on deck looking at the new posters. Zoro's now had his scar the same with Luffy and both their bounties had gone up 100,000,000 beli (400,000,000 and 220,000,000 respectively). Robin's was raised 40,000,000 beli (120,000,000) and her picture was still the same. Usopp's was raised 20,000,000 beli (50,000,000), had a picture of him on it, and said 'Sogeking Usopp' on it. Nami's had been raised the same as Usopp's (36,000,000) and showed her with long hair in a similar pose to her old one. Chopper's was raised the most from his old bounty, 29,999,950 beli (30,000,000), and had the old picture on it. Franky's went up 16,000,000 beli (60,000,000) and had him doing the SUPA! pose with his gigantic arms. Brook's had a picture of the Soul King on it and his bounty was 17,000,000 beli more than his old one (50,000,000). But it was Sanji's that had changed the most (even the bounty it had gone up to 100,000,000). Her's had a picture of her unlike the last one, but it had her as _her_, probably during one of their more resent fights with marines.

"Well this is a nice surprise, it looks like me." Said the chef thinking about the old poster that looked like Duval.

~*ZS*~

_Sandy Island, Alabasta, capital Alubarna-_

"Princess, news on the Straw Hats." The chambermaid bowed and walked out. Vivi picked up the posters that she had left. The princess smiled looking at her friends posters, when she got to Sanji's poster she blinked, rubbed her eyes, looked again. No denying it Sanji was a girl.

_East Blue, floating restaurant, Baratie-_

"Zeff, Zeff! New Straw Hat posters!" Patty ran up to his boss and Carne came to join them. Patty handed Zeff the posters and they commented on the bounties on the posters (drooled over Nami's) then they reached Sanji's. They just stared at it.

"L-Lil' Eggplant?" Zeff's voice cracked.

_In a meeting room on Baltigo-_

"SIR! Update on the Straw Hats!" The man put the wanted posters on the desk, saluted and left. Dragon picked up the posters and smiled at the pictures of his son and crew. Suddenly a very big okama walked into the room.

"Vhat are Muggy-boy's crew's bounties?" Ivankov asked him.

"All together about 1,066,000,000 beli." He handed the posters to the whistling okama.

"Just like Muggy-boy to vind such strong vriends" The king-queen-thingamabob looked through the posters, when he reached the end he smiled "Looks like I vas right."

"Huh"

"Noving, Dragon, Noving."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	6. Dark Island

**Hey there, I am dead just thought I should let you know. School will kill me and my brain I feel ideas and idividuality drain away every minute I'm in there. Sorry about the rant let us continue the story.**

* * *

><p>Hell.<p>

The cook was in Hell. Simple as that. Robin and Nami ended up comforting the girl as she just stayed curled on her bed. Copper gave her pain killers, and the rest of the male crew just avoided the cook. Zoro started making the meals so the cook could rest, his food wasn't great but when one of the girls helped the food was alright. No where near what Sanji's was like but still good. She just couldn't cook. Luckily it only lasted a week. To bad they were stuck on the ship for that entire week, with Nami, Zoro, and Robin's cooking. Luffy cried tears of joy when the cook was in the kitchen the next Wednesday. Chopper explained that since it was Sanji's first it was also the worst, and that next time it would be less. But it would still be hell.

~*ZS*~

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted from his spot on the figurehead, though unlike before he didn't spring from his spot, he had learned his lesson from the Lake. Nami looked at the island and shivered at the last island she had gotten some information on it. The island was called Dark Island, the villagers from the last island had described it as looking like 'a rainforest about to have a heavy rain, but it never did and never changed.' she could see how even the weather pattern felt frozen.

"Everyone! Planning time! LUFFY GET DOWN HERE!" Soon everyone was on deck ready to listen to the navigators plans. "Alright this is an uninhabited island meaning you," she pointed at Brook, "won't get mobbed by fans. So you get to go and stretch you legs, while helping Chopper find medical herbs."

"Yo, ho, ho an opportunity to stretch my muscles is greatly appreciated, though I don't have muscles. May I see your panties?" After being hit over the head with the climatact he went to stand next to Chopper.

"Franky, Usopp, and Robin are going to find supplies." The three nodded. "And last but not least Zoro and Sanji will find food." They both had looks of horror, well more like terror mixed with a blush. But Nami ignored it.

"What about meeee." Luffy whined looking at the navigator.

"Your staying here with me, that island is to dangerous for rubber-captains."

"Aww." Luffy looked so pathetic that Nami almost changed her mind then she looked at Sanji and her momentary lapse in hardassness passed, she really missed being served on hand and foot (Sanji had stopped doing that when he changed into a she).

"Alright" She looked at the island, "This is close enough, everyone who's going ashore get on Mini Merry, we only need to stay two days so be back tomorrow morning at the latest so we can get ready to leave as soon as possible."

~*ZS*~

"Why of all people did I have to stick with the one who always avoids me. Oh wait! You protect me when we're on land because apparently I can't defend myself!" She glared at the swordsman who hadn't talked since they split from the rest of the crew.

He looked away and noticed something, "What is that?" He grabbed the cooks hand making her yelp and a blush. He than began to run.

"W-where are you going?" Sanji tried to rip her hand from the swordsman grasp but found she couldn't. "Shitty swordsman let go!" Suddenly she did making her trip and yelp for a second time and fell. She looked around her and gasped, they were in a clearing in the middle of the huge rainforest it was full of huge flowers, and on top of it all it was illuminated by glowing lotus looking flowers. Sanji stood up and walked into the center of the clearing. "Beautiful." She mummered.

Zoro couldn't look away from the chef the lighting from the flowers made her hair and pale skin seem to glow. "Yeah you are."

"Huh Marimo you say somethin'?" She turned to look at the swordsman, and jumped when she realized how close he was. Sanji began to feel nervous when she saw the hungry look in his working eye. "Z-Zoro, what's wrong?"

This seemed to snap him out of it. Zoro looked away and shook his head mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Then he looked back at Sanji, and the cook saw something else in his eye, longing. "Lets go back to the beach. I don't think that there's anything edible in this forest, I haven't even seen any animals lets go."

~*ZS*~

Soon they met up with the others who also had found strange things in the forest. Usopp and Franky had found a village ruin and when Robin had gone into one of the houses she had found mutant skeletons, they had left and started looking for the others (though Usopp claimed not to be afraid). Brook and Chopper had found the wild life that Zoro hadn't, some sort of mutant bird things with giant teeth and, from what Chopper said, very bad manners. The cook told them of the flowers and how they seemed to only effect Zoro, she left out the longing that she had seen later on deciding to keep that to herself.

"Hmm, now that I think about it most of the mutant skeletons I saw were male we should probably leave just in case." Robin said looking nervous.

"Yeah all the bird things were male too, but I saw small birds in roosts behind them, maybe those were the females." Chopper had picked up the nervous look, and knowing Robin that this was serious. "Usopp, Franky, Zoro, Brook when we get back to the ship" the doctor paused and turned to the direction of the beach, "exams!"

The four men groaned at the word, none of them wanted exams, but they understood why they needed them (Franky and Brook could still be affected by some viruses because they were both, at least partially in Franky's case, organic). Sanji, for once was glad that she had fallen in the Lake and didn't need exams. Well at least for mutations other things maybe. _'I need to tell Chopper about the memory thing.'_ The truth was recently Sanji had noticed, probably around right at the end of her period, that she couldn't remember at all what it felt like to be a man. Many times she had to leave the memory journal out just to remind her that she had once been a guy.

That was scaring her. But another was how she was starting to think about a crew mate, and he seemed to be avoiding her every time they were on the ship.

~*ZS*~

"Well I did blood tests, bone marrow in Brook's case, and the five of us seem fine." Chopper looked around the table, they had left Dark Island a day ago, and he had finally finished with the tests. This at least let the crew breath easily again. Well almost, for the cook this meant she had no choice but to tell Copper what was going on. She decided to tell the little doctor about what was going on after dinner.

Three hours later the doctor and cook were sitting in the room where a little over a quarter of a year ago everything for the cook had changed. Chopper had a serious look on his face and seemed to be contemplating something, "Tonight."

The cook blinked, "What?"

"Get the crew together they're all still up dinner has only been over for an hour, we need to tell them at least what you told me two weeks ago, though I would like to tell them the whole thing."

The small doctor looked up at the taller woman, and after a few minutes the cook nodded. The doctor left to start getting the crew together in the aquarium room (The kitchen was still dirty from the batt- I mean dinner). The cook stayed in the sick bay she couldn't help but hold her head in her hands and cry.

~*ZS*~

They stared at the cook and the doctor. None of them could believe it. How can someone forget something like that. Sanji had only lived about four months as a girl and couldn't remember what it felt like to be a man, to a point where she had to remind herself on a daily basis who she had been. Sanji had explained it to them, she still remembered her memories it was just that she noticed that more and more recently it was like their had never been a male Sanji, only female.

Nami wanted to cry, Sanji was her friend. Before it had been different, seeing as Sanji was a guy but either way Sanji was nakama.

Usopp was surprised, the cook seemed the same as ever. But seeing Sanji looking like she had been crying brought out a smaller version of the feeling he felt for Kaya, but that was because they were nakama.

Robin knew, the cook had told her after she had told Chopper. The cook had always had a soft side, but as a woman it was more obvious. Robin had always noticed after all they were nakama.

Luffy looked at his cook, he could tell something had been eating at the cook, but he also knew that it wouldn't interfere with the cooks dream he knew the cook would be alright because they were nakama.

Brook had had a long life but in his long life he had never heard of something that happened to Sanji, his heart (though nonexistent) went out to her, she was nakama.

Franky didn't hold his tears, how Sanji had hid this from them all he would never know. But Franky wished that she had told them earlier, you should always trust your nakama they were family.

Zoro stood in his spot near the door, his arms crossed, expression hard, looking straight ahead with his good eye. He knew that if he moved from his spot he wouldn't be able to stop himself, all he wanted to do was hold the cook and keep her from crying. Help her get her old attitude back and get her back on her strong iron feet. Because he knew that he wanted to be more than nakama.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	7. Shopping

**Hey there, I'm back this took awhile compaired to the rest of the story blame school, tis much longer than the other chapters, Also I no own one piece **

* * *

><p>Nami understood, the cook had forgotten an important part of her life. But she also knew that the cook was getting annoyed by all the looks of pity from their crew mates. And it didn't help the depression that was quickly setting in because of them. So when the Thousand Sunny docked on a marine free, modern day, and <em>normal<em> (as close as to it on the Grand Line you can get) island the first thing she did was grab the taller girls hand, yell at Zoro to come with, then yell at Usopp and Chopper to watch Luffy and headed straight to the shopping district. If the cook really was thinking like a girl, then there was only one way to cheer her up. Shopping! (Zoro had to come along to carry the bags.)

"Nami-san I have clothes."

"No, you have suits, fifteen of them, now get in the dressing room, Zoro stand by the front door and DON'T MOVE." She gave them both a glare that would make Luffy duck for cover. Of course they both complied to her commands.

Soon Sanji was standing in the dressing room holding a dress, and seeing the tip of the Climatact above the door. Now as much as Sanji wouldn't want to say it, this was not the first time to wear a dress* but unlike that one this one was made for a woman with a figure, it was deep blue and mid-calf (Nami had also given her a pair of biking shorts before hand to go underneath), she look at the price tag and nearly fainted.

"N-Nami-san I don't have enough money for this."

"Today I'm paying for everything." The navigator said. Sanji felt her jaw drop to the ground, not only was Nami willing to spend money, but willing to spend money on someone other than herself. Sanji knew not to waste the chance the likelihood of it happening again was about...none.

After putting on the on the biking shorts, she held up the dress and looked in the mirror, it was very plain but at the same time very nice. Sighing she pulled the dress on over her head and pulled it down. The fabric felt good, not to tight not to loose, and was very maneuverable, with the biking short on underneath she could most likely preform her most flexible moves and still keep her modesty. Pulling on her boots she looked in the mirror. Who she saw surprised her, normally with her suits on she looked tough, but now she looked strong the short dress with the boots made her legs look longer than before (and they already looked long), the short sleeves showed of her pale arms, and the semi-low neckline showing off pale skin but was to high to show anything else. She was so entranced by her own appearance she jumped at the knock on the door from Nami.

"Come on, Sanji-chan let me see."

"Yes Nami-san" Sanji turned away to the mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh!"

"N-Nami-san is something wrong?"

"No, that just looks really beautiful on you."

"Really?"

Nami nodded and turned around, "I'm getting some other things for you to try on, so get back in the dressing room." Sanji blinked, not only was Nami buying Sanji a dress but_ more_ clothes?

Soon Nami had gotten Sanji to try on eight different dresses, fifteen shirts, eight pants, ten shorts of varying length, underthings, and even six different pairs of shoes. They left with six dresses, nine shirts, two pants (she already had her dress pants back at the ship), four shorts, underthings, and a new pair of shoes (They were the only ones with steel tips). And that was only the first store.

Soon Zoro couldn't see over the over the many different boxes and bags, there was so many that Nami and Sanji had to carry some (they each took a bag). But as it was men had come up to hit on not just Nami but _Sanji_ as well, now if had just been Nami Zoro would have been alright with it. But when they started to hit on the cook he started to scare people off as best he could. Soon the afternoon was over and three of them were heading back to the ship (Nami held onto Zoro so he wouldn't get lost).

"Shit-cook are you really going to wear all these?"

"She better or I'll raise both your debt twenty percent." Both the cook and the swordsman stopped to stare at the navigator. "What, I bought the clothes I expect to see them, and by that I don't mean in a closet." She looked at her two crewmates and the looks they were giving her and nearly laughed. Instead she just continued talking "Come on the ship is just around the corner." soon they were back on the ship, and Zoro was helping the two girls put away the clothes (Nami offered to lower his debt). Then he came across the underthings.

"W-w-w-w-w-what!" The two girls looked at the now blushing man. Soon Sanji was blushing as well and Nami was rolling on the floor laughing. Zoro was holding up a pair of lacy black panties. His expression was priceless and Nami had a feeling that if he didn't know how to hide his emotions he would have had a nosebleed, but as it was his eyes were wide and his blush nearly blood red. Sanji walked over to him and took the underthings from him, turn him around and push him through the door leading to the kitchen (it was the closest of the two doors), then close the door and, ignoring Nami rolling on the floor laughing. She put the panties away along with the rest of the underthings (all were in the bag Nami had told Zoro to go though, she had a sick sense of humor) in a drawer in the wardrobe that Franky had made for her.

"S-sorry Sanji-chan, I guess that that was a little mean." Nami smiled, "how about I make it up to both of you?" She paused and waited for a response. When it didn't come she continued, "How about dinner? I'll let you chose any restrount of you choice, even an expensive one. Just the two of you." She added the last comment with a slight sing song voice that made Sanji's spine tingle with fear. (_In Zoro's room- _Zoro felt a cold tingle down his spine _'what is Nami planning'_ he thought, then his thoughts turned back to the cook like it always did when he was thinking.)

"Um maybe not Nami-san"

"I insist, Robin and I will take the idiots to a bar. This is my way to make up for that joke." Actually she had come up with a plan earlier to get those two on a date (not that she would tell them that's what dinner was) when she caught Zoro giving off his demonic aura when a young man came over and hit on Sanji. And also the fact that Sanji kept giving looks at the swordsman when he hadn't been looking. "I'll make reservations, be ready to go when I come back. First I'll tell Zoro, dress nicely I'll be back." She left leaving a very surprised cook behind her.

_'I didn't think that Nami would ever spend money on someone else, but she's spent more money on me than I've seen in a lifetime, probably never going to see this much again.'_ The cook turned back to the wardrobe and put the rest of the clothes. Trying to think of what to wear.

~*ZS*~

*Knock, knock, knock* "ZORO, open up!" Zoro looked at the door as the person on the other side kept knocking, he knew that she wouldn't give up till he answered the door that's just the way the navigator was. Sighing he stood up and opened the door only to have a pile of clothes thrust under his nose. "Put these on and be ready at eight, I'm making up my joke to you and Sanji. Dinner, bye." The navigator left leaving the swordsman a little shell shocked about what had just happened.

He looked down at the clothes in his hands, nice black pants, a black silk shirt, and a new harimaki. _'When did the witch get these things?'_ on second thought he didn't want to know. Shaking his head he looked at the clock, 6:23, he had about a hour and a half. Better take a shower, if Nami gave him nice clothes that meant to get clean and wash his hair. Thankfully Franky had given everyone their own shower, though if they wanted to take a bath they still had to go to the bathhouse above the library. Turning on the water he thought about what Nami had said. Was it just going to be just the swordsman and the cook? Did that make dinner a...date?

~*ZS*~

Sanji settled on the first dress she had tried on earlier, the blue one, and a pair of deep blue, nearly black, pair of boots. Nami had gotten makeup for her, but she had no idea how to use it** so the makeup bag lay unused on the bathroom counter. Nami walked in without even knocking first and took look at the cook. "What about the makeup?"

"I don't know how to use it." Nami rolled her eyes, went to the bathroom and grabbed the makeup bag, then she took the cook and, after turning it around to face her, sat Sanji in it.

"Do you have any clips?"

"In the bathroom."

Nami turned around and went back into the bathroom, after looking for a minute she found a blue hair clip and took it back out to the cook. She leaned over and moved the fringe from in front of Sanji's left eye revealing her asymmetrical eyebrows. Ignoring that she began to apply brown eyeshadow, gray eyeliner, and mascara. Nami then put clear lip gloss and took the hair clip out. Smiling she took out a mirror and showed the cook.

Sanji looked at the girl in the mirror, she knew from reading the memory book that in her other life _he_ would have swooned over such a pretty girl, calling her a flower or something like that. But now _she_ only hoped that Zoro actually talk to her, because he hadn't in a few weeks (other than the random comment every now and then), they hadn't fought in even longer. She kinda missed both of those things. Really she just missed Zoro. Even though she saw him every day. She missed him.

"Perfect." Nami said. Right after that their was a knock on the door. Nami opened the door and Zoro came in. Both Sanji and Zoro just stopped as they looked at each other, they couldn't help it Zoro couldn't stop looking at Sanji. With the dress and makeup it gave her a delicate look that her suits couldn't give her, it brought out the need that Zoro felt to protect the cook even though he knew that she could protect herself. While Sanji could only sum up Zoro with one word 'hot'. He was wearing all black other than his harimaki, his _new _harimaki, not the ratty one he wore under his robe, of course his swords. The scar on his eye and the three earings added to the bad boy look (just in case the swords didn't do that). His hair was swept back but it seemed lighter than normal because-

"You washed your hair." Sanji blurted out, causing Nami to double over in laughter and Zoro to touch his hair.

"Uh, yeah. Last time I didn't wash my hair when the witch gave me nice clothes she raised my debt eighty percent." This caused said 'witch' to hit him in the head.

"I'm not a witch! Now Sanji-chan here's a map to the restaurant that I made your reservations for." She handed Sanji a piece of paper, "I would give it to Zoro, but he would just get lost. Now bye." She pushed the cook and swordsman out of the room, and then right down to the dock. Leaving a laughing Luffy and Brook on deck (they were on watch). "Sanji-chan hold his hand or something so he won't get lost! Have fun." She smiled turning back to the deck. And the cook grabbed the swordsman arm and headed towards the restaurant. Back on deck Brook and Luffy were making bets on if they would admit it was a date, or if they would just say Nami was being nice.

~*ZS*~

"You look nice." Both the cook and swordsman were blushing, turned out the reservations had been for one of the best restaurants in town and it was also the most romantic. They were sitting at a small round table, a single candle stood lit in the center of the it. Sanji had had to explain the menu to Zoro because he couldn't read french. Now that they had finished ordering though things were starting to become awkward. But at least Sanji had said something.

"Yah you too." Actually Zoro thought she was beautiful.

"I do?"  
>"Yeah, the dress is very pretty on you." Zoro paused and decided to take a leap, "But I don't see why Nami put makeup on you. You don't really need it, your beautiful."<p>

Sanji blushed and started playing with the tablecloth. Zoro decided to take another leap, he reached over the table and stopped her hand from moving. Sanji just looked at the hand on hers then at the swordsman who had a small sad smile on his face. "Tell me."

"Huh?"

"How you feel."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

They both paused as the waiter brought out their meals and Zoro moved his hand away. In between bites of her salad, Sanji told Zoro everything, from what she felt about the letter right up to the memories she could remember. The only thing she left out was her feelings for him. After they were done with dinner they headed back to the ship. Sanji made Zoro promise her that he would stop avoiding her on the ship and spar with her sometime. It turned out when they reached the ship everyone else was still at dinner so they went to their rooms and changed into more comfortable clothes and headed up to the crows nest to watch for them. They sat side by side in compatible silence.

Soon though a day of walking around following Nami into however many stores they had gone to caught up with the cook and she fell asleep leaning against Zoro. He chuckled looking at the cook, picking her up he took her down to her room next to the kitchen and tucked her into the bed. He gave her a peck on the lips and headed to the door.

"Night shit cook." Zoro wasn't completely sure but he could have sworn he heard a 'g'night marimo' as he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>*If you haven't seen this you lucky<p>

**This gave me nightmares. Okama Sanji *shivers*


	8. Sorry

**Hey there, it's me been awhile huh. Well for this story it will probably be the end for awhile I'm kinda stuck with it. I was having a train of thought and it kinda went off track and crashed. So this is sorta done for now I'll finish this someday just not now. I have a new train and I'll try to stay on that one but if this one is repaired I'll hop back on.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
